Carla Bellini
' to in }} Carla Bellini (カーラ・ベリーニ Kāra Berīni) is an anime-only character, and the Meister Otome for the King of the Lutesia Romulus. Short Translated Biography Carla Bellini CV: 浅井 清己 Asai Kiyomi She is a Meister Otome who works as for King Lutesia Romulus, and she carries Rumbling Thunder Garnet as popular name. She's an alumnus of the Garderobe from the same time as Natsuki.Mai Otome Official Website Appearance Carla is a short, fair skinned woman that has gold eyes, and has a dark teal colored hair that reaches down to her thighs, and is kept on a pair of pigtails secured by a golden circular clip. Like every Otome, her Meister GEM is pierced on her left ear. Her Meister dress is colored reddish pink and has a white collar, adorned with a green round gemstone with a yellow ribbon. Like other Otome in the series she has a white piece of cloth hanging down from her chest. Her cloth, on the bosom area, has a pair of yellow wings. The stomach part bears a pair of buttons that is colored yellow. Underneath buttons is a flower that shares the color of her dress. The linings of her dress have a yellow lining. On her back, her dress opens, revealing the white fabric she's wearing underneath. A ribbon with long ends is tied on the lower point of the diamond opening. She wears a maroon, below the knee boots. Personality Carla seems have no problems in obeying any of the orders given to her,Mai Otome Anime: Episode 25 even if it means of battling other Otome.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 14 She also wont hesitate to extend her help when the situation calls for it.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 26 History Nothing is explored about Carla's personal history, except that she was a student at Garderobe when the Deputy Headmistress, Shizuru and the Otome for Aries Republic, Haruka were Pearl Otome and is part of the Trias, and were classmates with the Otome serving for Lutesia Remus, LauraMai Otome Anime: Episode 12 under the Moon Class, and were also friends with the current headmistress, Natsuki and the legendary Otome, Mai. She received enough credits to graduate, then was selected to be a Meister Otome for the country of Lutesia Romulus, serving under it's King. Plot Dream Arc Carla attends the coronation of Mashiro on Fūka Castle along with her Master, and is escorted by the Trias #2, Chie Hallard.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 3 After the events in the Fūka battle grounds,Mai Otome Anime: Episode 4 Carla is seen standing beside her Master inside the conference hall, who partake in the deliberation regarding the case of Nina and Arika. Windbloom Invasion Arc She and Laura battled each other on the border of Romulus and Remus, causing a scene over a half-century of peace. Otome War Arc Carla sits herself inside the ship, Suzushiro, along with Haruka and the Meister Otome for An Nam, Anh, and later covers her ears because of the noise.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 24 They emerge out of the Suzushiro afterwards, and Anh tells her that their mission is to only lure their enemies out, and adds that she shouldn't keep up with Haruka, and she agrees. With Haruka's orders, she flies away from the ship, and clashes with the other Otome. She arrives at the city after the battle, and unites with the other Otome that is in the Garderobe, and listens when the queen converses with the other Meister, telling them to stop. Some time after the exchange of words with the Mashiro and Laura, her Robe disconnects afterwards along with the other Otome, and witnesses how Chie falls on the ground from saving Arika. Now having no Robe, she listens as Tomoe speaks, and is one of the Meisters that she intends to kill. Later, Carla, and along with other Meister that's still powerless, trusts Arika the task of destroying the founder of the Valkyries. Later at Garderobe, her GEM glows as Miyu speaks to her and to every all Otome that is present, and her Robe materializes on its own. She then helps out on halting the tornado that rampages in the city, and tells the queen that they should go and they would do their best to keep it under their control. As the tornado vanishes, her attention is caught by Laura, who points out Arika and Nina that emerges out of the castle, and watches their battle up to the end. After the Otome war, she, along with her Master attends Mashiro's speech as she delivers her pledge to her citizens, and witnesses the castle's touch up as well. Abilities Robe Materialization: Considered as a basic feat that every Otome can do. As an Otome whose life is linked with her master and she has to serve and protect, Carla has Nanomachines on her body, and has a Meister GEM pierced on her left ear, therefore, is capable of materializing her own Robe, provided that she already received a confirmation kiss. With her Robe equipped, it provides her abilities such as: *'Flight': Like every Otome, she is capable of flight using the ribbon that appears like wings that is in her upper back. *'Combat Prowess': Being an Otome who is trained on Garderobe and who is also serving and protecting the life of their master, Carla possesses a knowledge about combat. Carla has proven herself to be a formidable opponent, as she were able to duel Laura equally and deflect all of her attacks, and cause a massive explosion with simply by clashing with her. *'Otome Barrier': When she and Laura battled each other, Carla has shown to put up a circular, flowing light blue-colored barrier around her that is twice of her size. Her unique ability however, if there's any, remains unknown. GEM Rumbling Thunder Garnet (GEM) (雷鳴の柘榴石 Raimei no Zakuroishi): The name of the Meister GEM that Carla used to enter a contract with the King of Lutesia Romulus and gives her access to her Otome powers. Living to its namesake, its gem is colored red. Though the casing isn't fully shown, it is depicted to be round in shape. Quotes *(To Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) "We will do our best to keep this under control!" Trivia *Among all of the Meister Robe that is seen in the series, with the exception of the Robe of the Valkyrie Unit, her Meister Robe strays out of the standard design, having the difference in: **Her Meister Robe appears to be made out of fabric instead of the usual metallic design. **Her Meister Robe features a brassiere-looking part in the bosom area. **Her Meister Robe doesn't have a dress. **Her Meister Robe doesn't have the any design on the leg part, and is puffed. *Of all of the Meister Otome, she is the only one who wears a below the knee boots and has a different color. *She only had two speaking lines in the anime: **She replied yes on Anh's instructions. **She tells Mashiro to go while she keeps the tornado on hold. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Meister Otome